Harry Potter and the Unforseen Power of Light
by BenSchoen
Summary: By Michelle Legere


Note: This story is not written by me, it is written by Michelle Legere, she gave me permission to publish it from my fan fiction site, so i posted a direct link here!  
  
***1. Summer Holiday  
  
Harry awoke, screaming. He had had the nightmare again. The same one he had been having all summer. The death of his godfather, Sirius Black. His breathing was shallow and sweat was trickling down his face. He walked over to the window and looked out onto the street.  
  
Harry noticed there was no lights on, not even street lamps, which struck him as odd. He reached into his dresser and pulled out his muggle jacket and slipped on some shoes.  
  
He ran quiety downstairs and into the street.  
  
"Professor McGonagall!" Harry asked angrily as he approached a tabby cat with marking around it's eyes like a pair of spectacles.  
  
The cat grew until it became a tall woman, "Harry, no need to get upset, I am just here to make sure you are doing alright."  
  
Harry laughed coldly, "Oh yes, I'm very happy, having vertually no family, having nightmares about the only father I ever knew getting murdered, yes, I am just peachy kean."  
  
"Well, you may come back to the order headquarters in a week if you would like," Professor McGonagall said as Harry leaned against a thick tree.  
  
"I'm sure I'll fancy that," Harry snreared.  
  
"Well, good-bye, Harry, hope to see you soon," Professor McGonagall said as she turned back into a cat and ran off into the shadows. Harry graoned and walked back to the house of number four Privet Drive.  
  
***2.Back to Sirius's  
  
Harry slowly packed all his clothing and school supplies into his trunk and plunked down on his bed, tiredly. He was going to a dead mans house, and the dead man was the only real family he ever had.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing up, it's six o'clock in the morning?" His Aunt Petunia asked, barging into his room.  
  
"I have to go to my godfathers house," Harry said, grabbing his trunk and Hedwigs cage.  
  
"The murderer?" Petunia asked in horror and disgust.  
  
"No, the one who was accused of being a murderer, now please leave," Harry snarled, "As in past tense, he's dead."  
  
His aunt looked confused, "Dead?"  
  
"Yes, the only family who ever cared about my well-being, the only person who would ever risk his life for me, and he's dead, all because of me, does that make you happy?" Harry snapped.  
  
"We care for your well-being, why else would we take you in?" Petunia snarled, blocking the doorway so that Harry couldn't bring his stuff downstairs. Harry had grown incredibly so was cowering over her.  
  
He laughed coldly, "I know there is a reason you took me in, but it is not because you care for my well-being!"  
  
She frowned and stepped aside so Harry could get past.  
  
"You're going to have to tell me someday, you know aunt Petunia," Harry said as he passes her and carried his stuff downstairs. He heard her bedroom door shut and he slumped into a comfy chair. Everything was depressing these days, he hadn't smiled since he came home for the summer, unless it was one of his now popular, sarcastic smiles.  
  
Harry sat there, only thinking of Sirius for hours until Professor McGonagall appeared in the fire place.  
  
"Hello," Harry muttered.  
  
"Hello, Harry, ready to go?" Professor McGonagall asked, forcefully smiling. Harry nodded and lifted his trunk and Hedwigs cage.  
  
"Does your aunt and uncle know you're leaving?" Professor McGonagall asked Harry, frowning.  
  
"I told my aunt, she knows," Harry replied, "She wouldn't care anyway, in fact, my aunt and uncle would probably be shouting for joy if I dissapeared."  
  
"Well, do you have your broom?" Professor asked, looking around the room, "Remus will be by here to pick up the rest of your stuff later." Harry nodded and ran back up the stairs to get his Firebolt. When he came back down he found Professor McGonagall and Alastor Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
"Hello, Potter, ready to go?" Moody asked. Harry sighed deeply and nodded. They all walked out onto the lawn with their brooms in hand.  
  
"Ready for the Disillusionment Charm, Harry?" Moody asked, but without waiting for an answer, he sharply tapped Harry on the head. Once again, Harry blendid in with his surroundings, much like a chameleon.  
  
"Mount your brooms!" Moody shouted. Harry did as he was told and climbed onto his broom, "A few clouds, better then none, Nymphadora, Kingsley and Hestia are meeting us half-way." Harry nodded and they climbed up into the sky.  
  
About an hour later, Harry saw three brooms flying up towards them. Harry recognised them as Tonks, Kingsley and Hestia.  
  
"Hello, Harry!: Tonks said happily. Harry nodded and gave a little wave, which unaffected his balence.  
  
For the rest of the ride they were silent, they could obviously tell Harry wasn't in the mood for talking.  
  
Before Harry knew it, they were flying over a large city that glowed with street lamps. They flew down to a particularily dark and dingy street, Harry recognized this to be the street that Grimmaul Place was located. He landed and sighed deeply as they walked towards a seemingly empty lot.  
  
But Professor McGonagall reached out her hand and a brass door-knob appeared. She opened it and everyone stepped into the door.  
  
***3.The New Kid  
  
Harry walked into the livingroom plunked into a chair without saying a word.  
  
"Hello?" Someone said from the shadowy staircase. She stepped into the light of the fireplace and faced Harry. She had stunning blue eyes and light, curly auburn hair and looked to be the same age as Harry. Harry also noticed she was wearing muggle clothing, flared denim jeans and a green turtle neck.  
  
"Hello," Harry replied curiously, "May I ask who you are, and what you're doing here?" She smiled.  
  
"Hello, Harry, pleased to meet you, my name is Myriah Johnson, I am a tranzfer student from MacCully Instatute of Witchcraft and Wizardry," The girl said, "May I tell him why I am here, Lupin?" Harry turned around to see Lupin standing with all his luggage. He nodded.  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore is recruiting kids with parents who are Death Eaters but who show no interest in the Dark arts, or just people who are in danger of You-Know-Who," Myriah told him, "My father is a new Death-Eater, he always craved authority and power." Myriah looked to be very sad.  
  
"Who else is here?" Harry asked, looking around and not seeing anyone.  
  
"Well, a lot of your friends, more people like me, some parents, older siblings, and some other adults, I don't know why they're here."  
  
"Where are they all?" Harry asked.  
  
"Most of them are sleeping, or upstairs," Myriah replied. Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry, go up to Sirius's room, that's where you're sleeping, I'll bring your stuff up in a second," Lupin told him. Harry nodded and started to groggily climb up the stairs. He entered Sirius's bedroom and stopped at the doorway. There was a black bed on the top left hand side of the room, and next to it was a dark wood bedside table. The entire room smelled like Sirius, which to Harry, was great.  
  
"Oh my gosh, this room smells!" Myriah exclaimed from behind him. Harry just breathed deeply and plunked down on the bed. Just then, Lupin Appearated next to the bed. Myriah screamed.  
  
"You have got to stop doing that!" She wailed, "It scares the living daylights out of me!" Lupin laughed kindly and set Harry luggage next to the bed.  
  
"Hedwig's downstairs, just to let you know," Lupin told Harry, "You look dreadfully tired, so Madam Pomfrey ordered you have some sleep, and she gave me this to give to you." He pulled out a glass vile from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and layed in bed. Lupin waved good- bye and left the room with Myriah. Harry drak the potion and was soon in a dreamless sleep.  
  
***4.The Wizard/Witch Protection Program  
  
Harry awoke with a start. Someone was knowcking at the door. Harry reached into his trunk and pulled on a robe.  
  
"Just one moment!" Harry said, nearing the door.  
  
"Harry!" A whole lot of people screeched when Harry opened the door, toppling him over. He screamed.  
  
"Ugh! What are you doing!" He screamed over the loud yelling.  
  
"Harry, meet your fans," Harry heard a girls voice said, "All these people look up to you, they really wanted to meet you, so I let them."  
  
"Thank you, Myriah, but meeting them is a little painful," Harry said, rubbing his back as he stood up, "Hello." All the people laughed and waved.  
  
Harry swore under his breath, "How many people are there?" He looked around at the huge number of teenagers and children.  
  
"There are people from all around the worl here, Canada, America, China, Africa and even Mexico," Myriah said.  
  
"Awesome, but where are my friends?" Harry asked as he scrambled out of the room. Myriah followed close behind.  
  
"They are having some sort of meeting in the meeting room, they won't let us in, though, they didn't want to wake you, but they said if you woke up, to show you where to go," Myriah told him. She led him through the house to a large door which they could not hear a word of what was being said behind it.  
  
She knocked on the door, Professor Snape answered it.  
  
"Potter," He snarled, which made Harry groan, "Come in, you may go girl." Myriah left and Harry entered the room.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley screeched as they ran at him and gave him a big hug. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, all the other Weasley's(Not including Percy), and the most of the order were all sitting in large chairs at the long oak table.  
  
"Welcome, Harry, please be seated," Professor Dumbledore said, calmly.  
  
"Okay Harry, we are discussing the matters of the Witch/Wizard Protection Program, which all those children belong to, and yourself, they will all be closely watched, too," Dumbledore told him. He nodded. Ron and Hermione were grinning next to him.  
  
"All of them are in danger of being killed or tortured by Voldemort, and none of them have any idea's of ever joinging him, so basically, they need to be watched and protected," Dumbledore told everyone.  
  
"Like I was last year when I went to the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked, sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Your guard was, pre-occupied, the order is not at fault, Harry, only the do-er," Lupin said. Harry snarled. Neville, Ginny, and Luna looked sympathetic.  
  
"Okay, moving on," Dumbledore said, a hint of anger, "Does anyone have a map of the Department of Mysteries?"  
  
Mr. Weasley raised his hand and handed Dumbledore a large piece of parchment, "I got that from the Minestry library."  
  
Dumbledore unrolled the parchment and studied it, "Very good, Fudge will be stepping down tomorrow, are you ready for the vote, Arthur?" Mr. Weasley nodded.  
  
"Fudge is stepping down?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Forcefully, yes, he did not wan to, but he has to, everyone is terribly mad at him for making them believ Voldemort was not alive, even when he was," Dumbledore told Harry. People cringed when he said Voldemort, as usual.  
  
"I am the momentary Misister of Magic, we are hoping that Arthur will win, that woul be very good for us," Dumbledore added. Mr. Weasley's ears grew red and Mrs. Weasley looked proud.  
  
"Okay, tomorrow we will discuss the map, be off," Professor Dumbledore said. Everyone nodded, got up, and left the room.  
  
***5.Aurora Road  
  
"Harry! We're so happy you came!" Hermione screeched, hugging Harry around the neck. Harry laughed.  
  
"Okay, no need to strangle me!" Harry exclaimed, "How are all you guys? It feels like it's been ages since we last saw each other! What have you been up to?"  
  
"It's been so boring without you!" Ginny sqealed, "All we've been doing is cleaning and making all the new kids feel welcome, it is really boring!" Harry laughed at her sudden bubblyness.  
  
"Well, I'm back now, so tell me what's up!" Harry said as they entered the livingroom again.  
  
"Well, everyone in the D. A. is here, they're out right now, shopping I presume, with Tonks," Neville said.  
  
"It feels weird having other people know about all this stuff," Harry said.  
  
"I know, but it's a lot better, not having to keep so many secrets," Ron added.  
  
"It's him! It's Harry!" A boy with blonde hair said. Everyone turned to Harry and gawked. Harry smiled nervously and walked upstairs.  
  
"Hey, Neville, want to be the one to defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked, Neville looked confused, "Never mind."  
  
"Hey, Harry, you've got to get your school supplies," Lupin said as he came upstairs, "Let's go to Aurora Road." Harry nodded, wondering what Aurora Road was.  
  
"Came Hermione and I come, too?" Ron asked.  
  
"And us?" Ginny asked, referring to herself, Neville and Luna.  
  
Lupin sighed and nodded, "Okay, lets go, no running off." They all nodded and followed him outside.  
  
The street was unusually quiet and calm.  
  
"Aurora Road is just this way, it's a lot like Diagon Alley, just not as popular," Lupin told them as they walked silently down the road. Harry nodded.  
  
Lupin led them to a dark and dingy alley way and into the back door of a building. Harry gasped. Inside was a nice oriental restaurant. People were chatting and laughing at tables and sitting on the tables were foods Harry had never seen before. Ron grinned at Harry and Hermione was looking around in awe. Lupin showed them around back.  
  
"Hello, Sabe, we're going to Aurora, please," Lupin asked a tall man at the front. The man nodded and led them to a door in the back of the resturant.  
  
All of a sudden they found themselves in a white, empty room. Lupin turned to them and beckoned them to go out the steel door.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry exchanged quick glances. Harry had no idea why Diagon Alley was more popular, because this place was huge, packed and awesome. There looked to be about thirty shops all along the road, and people were filing in and out of each and every shop.  
  
"Welcome to Aurora Road," Lupin said, "Let's get something to eat first." He led them inside of a shop that had a sign saying 'Edgar's Pizza Palace.' They walked in and Lupin ordered an extra large pepperoni pizza.  
  
"This place is amazing, how come I never heard of it before?" Ron asked, looking around the restaurant.  
  
"Well, not many people have heard about it, most people wouldn't even know how to find it," Lupin replied.  
  
"Are there shops like the ones in Diagon Alley here?" Harry asked, studying the people sitting around them.  
  
"Yes, there is even a library, lots of resturants, a few pubs, you pet shops, wand shops, same old, same old," Lupin said as a huge pepperoni pizza got placed in front of them.  
  
"Good, so I can get a new wand, my grandmother gave me some galleons to buy a new wand, after what happened last year," Neville said. Everyone shot him a look. Harry sighed and grabbed a large slice of pizza.  
  
***6.Coincidence?  
  
"Okay, Dumbledore has already gotten all your books, but Harry, you need to get some new robes, Neville you need a new wand, and we need some other stuff, little stuff," Lupin told them as they left the restaurant and walked down Aurora Road.  
  
"Dumbledore bought all of our books?" Ron asked. Lupin nodded with a smiled and led them all into a small, dingy shop called 'Ever-forever Wizarding Clothing.'  
  
"Awesome!" Ginny exclaimed, grinning.  
  
"Um, Lupin, there's one person I haven't seen yet, Hagrid," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Yes, well he's out recruiting," Lupin replied quietly, "Now Harry, you need dress robes and winter robes."  
  
Harry nodded and walked to the front desk where a woman in scarlet robes was standing.  
  
"Hogwarts, dear?" She asked in a squeaky voice. Harry nodded and she led him into the back room. The room had large windows and only three stools in the middle of the room.  
  
The woman pulled a small blue tape measurer and flipped in into th air like a  
  
yo-yo. It suddenly started measuring Harry's body, from head to toe. The woman sat on one of the other chairs and flipped through a clipboard with a quill between her teeth. When the measurer flew back into her hands, she looked at a tab that came out of a small hole in the bottom and ushered Harry back to the front to Lupin and his friends.  
  
"Okay, come back in fifteen minutes, what is your name?" The woman asked, writing furiously on a sheet of paper.  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry replied, sadly. The woman looked up with her beady blue eyes and glanced at the lightning bolt scar on Harry's for head.  
  
She smiled kindly, "Very well, Mr. Potter, come back in fifteen minutes and your robes will be ready."  
  
"Thank-you," Lupin said and led everyone out and back onto Aurora Road, "So, lets get you a wand!" Neville grinned and followed Lupin into a small shop called 'Crystal Clear Wands and Brooms.'  
  
"Hello, Crystal, we're looking for a wand today for young Neville here, I believe Dumbledore requested a certain wand?" Lupin questioned. A short woman with brown hair nodded and walked to one of the many tall, long shelves and pulled out a certain indigo box.  
  
"Core is Phoenix, Dumbledore's own, contains some dragon scale," The woman told Lupin, handing Neville the box. Neville grinned and opened the box. Inside was a crystal clear wand, you could see red and gold plumage in the center, and red chips, curling around the plumage.  
  
Neville waved it in the air and gold and silver sparks flew out and showered over him.  
  
"Perfect!" The woman exclaimed, grabbing the wand and gently placing it back in the box, also placing a small ointment package next to it, "Eleven inches, Phoenix plumage core, crystal, dragon scales, that will be ten galleons, please."  
  
Neville dug in his pockets and pulled out eleven gold galleons, "Thank- you!" He then grabbed the wand and gingerly placed it in his pocket as they walked out of the store.  
  
"Lupin, was that a coincidence?" Harry asked, studying his own wand, "All three of us having the same wand center, and Ollivander said that Fawkes never gave out another feather."  
  
Lupin smiled, "Dumbledore had a feeling Neville would do better with his own wand, and that a wand with that certain core, so he asked Fawkes to make a little donation." Harry smiled and nodded as they walked down Aurora Road. They then quickly went to get Harry's clothing and then headed back down the road.  
  
"Lupin, do you know when we're getting our O. W. L.'s?" Harry asked as he looked through a window of a pet shop filled with owls, cats, and many other creatures.  
  
"Tomorrow, I do believe," Lupin told Harry, as he ushered everyone into the pet shop called 'Pet Zone.'  
  
"Dumbledore is paying for everyone here to get an owl except for Harry here," Lupin said, "He wants everyone to keep in touch, doesn't matter the cost, get whatever, Dumbledore orders you get the best owl you can find."  
  
Everyone grinned and jogged in except for Harry, who just slowly walked in, bored as all heck.  
  
"Dumbledore gave me orders to get you a cat or dog," Lupin said. Harry raised his eyebrow.  
  
"As a companion, Hedwig is sortive just a mail thing, sure you love her, and she loves you, but Dumbledore wants you to get a cat or dog," Lupin said, smiling. Harry nodded and looked around.  
  
"Um, pardon me, sir, but do you have any dogs?" Harry asked a short, well built man.  
  
He grinned, toothlessly, "Yes, right this way." Harry nodded at Lupin as he followed the man into a back room. It smelled strongly of tobacco and animal urine. They passes many cats and mice cages as they walked along the room. Finally, they came to a door.  
  
"Right through there and you'll come to the dog room, I got to go take care of your friends, pick one out and come back out, make sure to lock the door behind you," The man said in a husky voice, Harry nodded and entered the room.  
  
Dogs were sitting silently in large kennels, sniffing Harry as he walked by them. There were German Shepherds, and Collies, Labs and Retrievers, but nothing caught Harry's eyes until he reached the very back, where a young, but large, black puppy was, whimpering quietly at the back of the kennel. Harry opened up the fencing door and entered. It's tail started wagging and it ran over to Harry, licking his chin when he squatted down. Harry laughed and picked it up. The little Puppy reminded him of Sirius a lot in his Aminagus form.  
  
"You're the one I want," Harry thought aloud, and carried it out and back into the main area of the shop.  
  
"So, have you decided, Harry?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded and held up the puppy gently.  
  
Lupin stared at it, "Spitting image... Sure, I'll get it some supplies." Harry smiled and turned the puppy so that they were face to face.  
  
"So, Harry, are you getting something?" Ron asked, walking over to Harry, carrying a large cage and grinning.  
  
Harry nodded and again held up the huge black puppy, "I'm either going to name him Sirius, or Black, or Sirius Black, even."  
  
Ron smiled and flipped up the cloth hanging over the cage he was holding. Inside was a huge, black owl with huge, light brown eyes.  
  
"Wow! That's really nice, Ron, what are going to call it?" Harry asked as he looked at the beautiful plumage.  
  
"I don't now yet, but isn't it awesome!? It didn't even cost that much, either!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry nodded, "I've never seen a black owl before, it must be rare!" Ron beamed. All of a sudden, Harry's puppy started squirming in his arms, making it very hard for Harry to hold it, because of its size, but Harry managed.  
  
"Okay, Harry, lets get you that dog, I got everything it'll need, food and water dish, leash and collar, and it's ID tag," Lupin said, approaching them, and when he did, the dog stopped squirming and fell calm.  
  
Harry nodded and brought the dog stuff up to the counter, along with Lupin and the stuff he was carrying.  
  
"Okay, all that'll be thirteen galleons, please," The man said gruffly. Lupin nodded with a smile, placed all the accessories on th counter, and pulled thirteen galleons from his cloak.  
  
Finally, they left Aurora Road the same way they came and went back to Grimmauld Place.  
  
Hermione had bought a caramel colored, medium sized owl, Neville, a white, brown spotted, large owl, Ginny, a medium sized owl that resembled Hedwig, Ron had of course his large black owl, and Luna had a red colored, large, horned owl.  
  
When they got to Grimmauld Place. Everyone except Harry was petting their pets. Harry was playing with his dog, studying it's features closely.  
  
"Lupin, is it just me, or does this puppy look exactly like Sirius did in his Aminagus form, except a lot younger?" Harry asked when Lupin come up to him in his room to check up on him.  
  
"You're right, Harry, it's the spitting image of Sirius, except a lot smaller, but you can tell thins guy's going to be big, too," Lupin said, with a sad smile on his face.  
  
"I've decided to name him Sirius Black, just because he reminds me so much of him," Harry said, frowning sadly, "People will be suspicious, but I guess it really doesn't matter anymore, and besides, people already think I'm nuts, what more would naming a dog after a supposed mass murderer do to me?"  
  
Lupin chuckled lightly, "Sirius would have been honored." Lupin patted Harry on the shoulders and silently left the room.  
  
***7.The Hogwarts Express  
  
'No!' A voice hissed, 'We must wait!' Harry was in a pitch black room and could only see a fire and a chair sitting in front of the fire.  
  
'The time will come, remember if I lose, tell the servants to kill the boy," The hissing voice said, this time ruder and more hoarse.  
  
'But master, if you cannot win, no one else will be able to!' A small, afraid voice squeaked.  
  
'Are you saying I will not win?!" The other voice screamed, angrily.  
  
The other person whimpered, 'No, Dark Lord, but-'  
  
'But what, Wormtail?" The hoarse voice whispered.  
  
Harry woke up screaming. Someone pounded on the door. Harry steadied his breath and then lifted Sirius off his lap to get the door.  
  
"Harry! Are you all right, did you have another nightmare?" Lupin asked, nervously, pushing through Harry into the bedroom.  
  
Harry nodded, "About Peter and Voldemort, they're planning something, and if Voldemort dies, he's ordering Death-Eters to kill me." Harry sat down on his bed and pulled Sirius up, who had his tail between his legs.  
  
Lupin frowned, "Tell me all about it, Harry."  
  
Harry frowned and then told Lupin everything.  
  
"Dumbledore thought this would happen," Lupin said and pulled a glass vial out of his cloak and handed it to Harry, "Take this, and then you'll have a dreamless sleep." Lupin smiled and left the room silently.  
  
Harry groaned and took the awful tasting potion, soon to be in a dreamless sleep. * Harry felt a cold, wet, lathery tongue on his face.  
  
"Black!" Harry screeched, wiping his sleeve on his face to wipe of the dog drool, "What was that for?" Just then, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Harry, hurry up! Our O. W. L.'s are here!" A voice shouted through the door.  
  
"Just one moment!" Harry said loudly as he through a cloak over his shoulder and paraded out the door, closely followed by Sirius.  
  
All the people from the W. W. P. P. (Wizard/Witch Protection Program) were standing and loudly talking in the livingroom.  
  
A tall girl with strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes who looked to be a year or two younger then Harry ran over to him and held out her hand, "Hello, Harry! My name is Sarah, I'm Myriah's older sister!"  
  
Harry smiled and shook her hand politely, "Hello, pleased to meet you, I wish I had time to talk, but I've got to go, bye!" She waved as he quickly pushed his way through the crowd of people into the next room.  
  
"Harry! Good to see you! Come get your O. W. L.'s!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry entered the room.  
  
Harry took a nervous, deep breath and walked over to Lupin, who was carrying a number of envelopes.  
  
"Here you go, Harry!" Lupin said, handing Harry an envelope with his name on it and grinned broadly at him. Harry also noticed Ron, Hermione, and Neville's parents there and sighed deeply again.  
  
Harry gingerly slid open the envelope and read. Dear Mr. H. Potter,  
  
Last year you may remember taking a series of tests called O. W. L.'s. Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has put together your results, and here is what resulted; Defense Against the Dark Arts O  
  
History of Magic E  
  
Potions A  
  
Herbology E  
  
Transfiguration E  
  
Charms E  
  
Care of Magical Creatures O  
  
Astronomy  
  
Divination "So, what did you get, Harry?" Hermione asked, excitedly, "I passes everything."  
  
"I did fine," Harry replied, folding the letter in half and putting it into his back pocket. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances at each other.  
  
"What 'bout you, Neville?" Hermione asked, "How did you do?"  
  
Neville grinned and handed Hermione a paper.  
  
"Wow! Those D. A. Lessons must have proven good!" Hermione exclaimed as she skimmed her eyes over the paper, "Harry, you should become a teacher!" Harry felt himself go red and silently left the room.  
  
He quickly pushed himself through the crowd in the livingroom and made his way up to his room. Sirius was nipping at his heels.  
  
Harry shut his door quietly behind himself and Sirius and plunked down on his bed, tired. He lay there a few minutes, not thinking, only staring at the ceiling until he remembered the cloaks sitting on the chair next to his bed. At that exact moment, Sirius grabbed the cloaks and brought them to Harry. Harry stared at the dog.  
  
"This is just beyond weird," Harry muttered as he opened his trunk. He saw a silvery cloak slide from the edges and picked it up. He lay back in bed and fell asleep with it draped over him, concealing his lower body. * Harry awoke the next morning to a scream and glass shattering, he opened his eyes to see Mrs. Weasley in hysterics.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, yawning widely.  
  
"Your body! It's gone!" She screeched running over to Harry.  
  
Harry frowned, "It's okay, really, I'm wearing my invisibility cloak, no need to worry."  
  
Lupin came running into the room, wand in hand, "What is it, Molly? What happened?" He looked over at Harry and laughed.  
  
"Harry, you look real humorous like that, but you could scare someone half to death!" Lupin exclaimed, frowning, but a glitter in his eyes.  
  
"I already did," Harry replied, frowning at Mrs. Weasley, sorry 'bout that."  
  
Mrs. Weasley left in a huff, closely followed my Lupin, trying desperately not to laugh. Sirius wagged his tail happily as Harry took off his cloak and placed it on the coat hanger beside the door.  
  
He moved back to his trunk, something caught his eye when he folded his new cloaks.  
  
Harry sank to the floor.  
  
It was the shattered mirror Sirius had given Harry the year before. Harry sighed and picked it up sadly.  
  
'Sirius, if I had only used this that day, I would have known he was okay, I was so dumb," Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry, are you up yet?" a girlish voice yelled through the door, "We've got to go to school today!"  
  
"I'm awake now!" Harry yelled back as he stood up. Harry couldn't find his comb at the moment, so he decided to see if Sirius had one in his bedside table. Rummaging through a bunch of parchment, he found something.  
  
Sirius's mirror, identical to his own. Harry sighed and put it back for a second, but then realizing how handy it might be someday, he wrapped it in his invisibility cloak and put it in his trunk. Once he found a comb, he tried to tame his black hair, but the attempts of course failed.  
  
Finally, he brought all his stuff downstairs into the livingroom and plunked down on a couch.  
  
No one else seemed to be awake. Hermione always was an early bird.  
  
"Harry! Bring your stuff in here!" Hermione said, waking in and lifting up Hedwigs cage and carrying it into the next room.  
  
Sirius jumped up and placed his head on Harry's lap. Harry sighed and put him on a leash as he carried the trunk into the next room where everyone was waiting, literally everyone, no one was in the livingroom, they were all in the kitchen. Harry groaned and plunked himself down on a chair.  
  
"Harry! How wonderful to see you! Isn't this place wonderful? I wonder who it belong to before?" Colin Creevey exclaimed, running over to Harry, closely followed by his brother, Dennis.  
  
"Hello, Colin, Dennis," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Wow, Harry! Is that your dog? Are you taking it to school? What's it's name?" Colin asked excitedly.  
  
Harry shrugged and patted Sirius's head. Finally, the Creevey brothers left, and Dumbledore announced they would be taking a port-key to Kings Cross Station. Harry groaned.  
  
"Harry! Do you want me to bewitch your stuff for you?" Hermione asked, running over to Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Sure, except the dog, I don't want to bewitch him, thank- you very much."  
  
Hermione laughed, brought out her wand and bewitched his trunk and Hedwigs cage to float a few feet in front of Harry. The crowd was all moving slowly into the next room.  
  
"No one touch the ball!" Professor McGonagall yelled over the chatter of everyone talking.  
  
Harry took a seat in a chair that was sitting against the wall and petted Sirius. The room was packed with people who were all staying clear from the center, Harry couldn't see it, but he imagined that the port-key was over there. Soon, Ron and Hermione were running towards him.  
  
"Hello mate!" Ron exclaimed sitting in the chair next top Harry.  
  
"Hi, Ron, Hermione," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's a huge muggle ball, and when I say huge, I mean huge!" Hermione exclaimed, "Everyone here could easily touch it all at once!"  
  
Harry nodded his head sarcastically, "Yes, how wonderful, a port-key, just gotta love those things."  
  
"Harry, don't take it out on your friends!" Hermione snapped. Harry ignored this, Sirius however, growled.  
  
"Harry, I think you've gotta rabid dog there," Ron said, stepping backwards into some people. Harry smiled coldly and patted Sirius on the head. Hermione groaned and sat down.  
  
In a few minutes, everyone had gathered around the huge ball, Harry was next to Hermione and Neville. The ball was huge, pink, and smelled like fruit, it made Harry sick. Harry grabbed one of Sirius's paws so he could be transported, also.  
  
"One the count of three!" Dumbledore yelled, "One!... Two!... Three!" Everyone touched the portal, and then they all got taken to a out-of-order bathroom in the Kings Cross Station. Everyone stumbled out, being so small.  
  
"Bloody hell! That was the mos cramped place I've ever been in! It hurt!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his shoulders tenderly.  
  
As soon as they entered, Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage plopped to the ground.  
  
Just then Harry noticed everyone was wearing muggle clothing, including the teachers. It was a quite funny sight, Professor Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore wearing muggle clothing.  
  
Harry laughed. Dumbledore was wearing a black suit with a grey tie, Snape was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, and McGonagall was of course, wearing a long, green dress with a turtle-neck.  
  
"Everyone this way!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she followed Dumbledore through Kings Cross. Harry lifted up Sirius and carried him through the station, as well as Hedwig and his trunk.  
  
Finally, they reached the platform. One person at a time only could coul through, so it felt like hours before Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna got to got through. Finally, they did and entered the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Harry excitedly followed Hermione into an empty compartment.  
  
"I wonder who's prefect this year?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Dumbledore told me that the new Prefects haven't been announced yet," Hermione said, "They're going to be told half way there, but no more room for a prefects compartment, unfortunately."  
  
"That's a bummer, but we got all these new kids," Ron added. Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly, the train started moving and Harry felt his excitement build.  
  
"Hello Harry, can we take a seat here?" Two people asked, poking there heads through the door.  
  
Harry looked at all his friends and they nodded, "Sure, come in, this is Myriah and Sarah." Everyone nodded and introduced themselves.  
  
"So, you're part of the W. W. P. P. Right?" Hermione asked. Myriah and Sarah both nodded. The food trolley finally came around and Harry bought everything off it to share with the compartment. They all murmered thanks and dug in.  
  
"Harry, is that your dog?" Myriah asked. Harry nodded and pet Sirius again.  
  
"His name's Sirius," Harry replied. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Sirius Black?" Sarah asked, "The Sirius Black? The mass murderer? Rumors are he's the one who got your parents killed!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled and then lowered his voice, "Sirius Black did not kill or even get my parents killed, never say he killed, ever."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said, jabbing him in the ribs, "We can't tell them yet!" Harry shrugged and grabbed a chocolate frog.  
  
Dumbledore was waving and smiling up at him. Harry shoved it into his trunk and slumped into his seat.  
  
Just then, the train stopped and the lights when out. The jerk made Harry's wand fly out of his pocket.  
  
"What the heck?" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Lumos!" Harry said, searching the ground for his wand, but not finding it. The light on the tip flared.  
  
"Harry, what did you just do?!" Hermione shrieked, "You weren't touching your wand!"  
  
"I know, I needed to find it, so I cast Lumos, what's the big deal?" Harry asked. Just then, a dementor came through the door. People screamed, Neville, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all cast a Patronous at the same time, blasting the dementor all at once, but the Patronous's moved into the corridor and ran away.  
  
"Oh my god, there must be more!" Harry yelled and ran out the door.  
  
"Harry, don't be a hero for once and just stay here!" Hermione yelled at him.  
  
He turned around and faced her, "I'm not being a hero, I'm helping people, now I've got to go, are you going to help me, or not?"  
  
Hermione groaned, "Ron, Neville, Ginny, we've got work to do!"  
  
Ron, Neville and Ginny followed Harry and Hermione down the train until they came to a compartment with three dementors inside.  
  
Harry blasted open the door and they all cast a patronous.  
  
The people inside screamed. Harry grabbed some chocolate frogs he had in his pockets and flung them inside the door and kept on moving down the train.  
  
"Why did you give them chocolate?" Neville asked curiously as they kept running.  
  
"Chocolate makes you feel better after you've been attacked by dementors," Harry replied.Finally they came across the compartment were all the teachers were sitting.  
  
"Professor, dementor attack!" Harry said as he ran inside, "There was one were we were sitting and another six down, I don't know if there are any more!"  
  
"Okay, Professor Lupin, come!" Dumbledore ordered, "The rest of you stay here!"  
  
"Professor, do you think it's Voldemort?" Harry asked nervously as they ran.  
  
"I am sorry to say, I do't know how it could be anything but," Dumbledore said sadly. Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, there doesn't seem to be anymore, lets go check up on everyone," Lupin said once they reached the train, "Lets go back and check up on all those others." Harry nodded and showed them which other compartment was attacked.  
  
"Hello?" Dumbledore said, poking his head through the door, "Is everyone all right here?"  
  
A girl got up and ran over to Dumbledore, "My friends got attacked, I think she's all right, I used some that chocolate someone threw through the door on her and she's feeling better now!"  
  
"Good job, Harry," Lupin said, patting Harry on the back. Harry shrugged and slowly made his way back to the compartment.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry screeched, running over to his dog.  
  
"Harry, shouldn't it be dead, I mean, it's a puppy, wouldn't of died from fright?" Hermione asked.  
  
"This puppy's different," Harry said, patting it on the stomach. Harry sat down on the seat, and shoved eight chocolate frogs in his mouth as Sirus chased his tail.  
  
"Harry! Mind you manners!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you look like a pig!" Ginny added. Harry just shrugged and fell asleep.  
  
***8.Starlight Skyscraper  
  
"Harry! Wake up we're here!" Ginny shrieked. Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"Oh, wonderful, another year at Hogwarts," Harry muttered, "School of Misery and Pain."  
  
Hermione flicked him in the head before she left the compartment. Harry got up and bewitched his trunk and cage.  
  
"So, Harry, who's your favorite teacher?" Myriah asked, hopping to the side of him. He groaned and shrugged as Sirius nipped as his heels. Ron and Harry silently took a seat in a Thesteral drawn carriage. Sirius was wrestling with Harry when he suddenly stopped and looked out the window.  
  
Harry followed his gaze to the magnificent castle surrounded in a light mist. Sirius seemed to be hypnotized by it's beauty.  
  
"That dog is wack, Harry, I mean seriously," Ron said, a disgusted look on his face. Harry laughed and picked up Sirius as they neared the castle.  
  
"I wonder if we'll be allowed to go to Hogsmead this year?" Harry asked sadly. Ron shrugged and opened a bag of Beartie Botts Every Flavored Beans.  
  
"I've gotta feeling this year gonna be just as eventful as last year was," Ron said as he spit a green colored bean out the window.  
  
Harry frowned, "Lets hope not, that wouldn't be a good thing, to much stuff going on already, to much secrets." Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look to Harry as he grabbed his stuff and jumped out the door. They had reached the school. Harry grabbed Sirius's leash and left for the castle with Ron. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville soon joined, chatting excitedly.  
  
"So, it's Potter and his friends, ready to be killed this year?"  
  
Harry turned around to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, "Well, if it isn't the little Death-Eater that couldn't."  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Potter that will die at the feet of the Dark Lord," Malfoy snarled. Harry turned and walked into the Entrance Hall. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna all stared at him as he silently walked away. Finally they clued in and ran after him.  
  
"Harry, do you really think it's such a good idea to mess around with him. Especially since you put his father in Azkaban?" Ginny asked as she struggled to keep up with him.  
  
"He's already out to get me, what more would a little teasing do?" Harry replied smugly as they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Let the Sorting Hat Ceremony begin!"  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and placed the sorting hat on the stool.  
  
This is where our story starts,  
  
In times of good and bad,  
  
Our only chance of uniting is really very sad,  
  
For good ol' Slytherin has betrayed his only friends,  
  
Until he left us all,  
  
We were really quite alright,  
  
This is the sad, sad story of the downfall of our school,  
  
Slytherin, Sly and cruel,  
  
Gryffindor, Good and loyal,  
  
Once good friends, now enemies,  
  
Must once again unite,  
  
Ravenclaw, Smart and true,  
  
Hufflepuff, Kind and trustworthy,  
  
Have grown apart, but must bring themselves together,  
  
The fate of us all,  
  
Lies in the foretold one. "Man, he's sure gotten bad at that rhyming thing, hasn't he?" Ron said with a snigger, "Although, I'm sure he was bust listening to Dumbledore talking to lots of people."  
  
Harry groaned, "All this prophecy stuff is really getting on my nerves! It is really bugging me!"  
  
"Yeah, I wish we knew what that prophecy said, it could probably help us a lot," Hermione said with a deep sigh. Harry, knowing what it said, just shrugged.  
  
McGonagall sat the Sorting Hat ontop of a stool and started calling names, "Ackerman, Amanda!" A tall, skinny girl with brown hair walked up to the stool and sat down nervously.  
  
The hat sat on her head for a few seconds and then called, "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers. Many more people got sorted and Harry clapped every time someone got sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Malfoy, Isis!" McGonagall read aloud. Everyone in the hall went silent. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to the stool, grinning.  
  
The hat was silent for about a minute, "Slytherin!" The girl threw off the hat and ran over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was looking at her in disgust as she sat next to him. Everyone was silent afterwards until Zachariah, Zak got sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
"Where are all the W. W. P. P. Kids go to, I didn't see any of them get sorted?" Hermione asked, looking around.  
  
"Maybe they're getting sorted separately," Ron said, "I mean, who would want to get sorted at the same time as a Malfoy, I sure wish we hadn't!" Harry looked at the girl, she was smiling nervously as food appeared on golden platters in front of her.  
  
Harry turned back to his food and grabbed as much as he could. Ron had started already and now had crumbs sticking to the side of his mouth. Hermione, however was eating in a polite manner.  
  
"I can't believe we're back!" Neville exclaimed to Ron as he looked happily at his new wand.  
  
"Wow, Neville! Is that your wand?" Dean Thomas asked, looking wide eyed at it.  
  
Neville nodded, grinning, "Phoenix core! It's really cool! I haven't even used it yet! I got it at Aurora Road, along with my new owl!" Hermione jabbed his in the ribs and he grew red in the face, though still grinning.  
  
Finally, after much eating, Dumbledore stood up and the pates emptied, "Welcome! I am pleased to say, we're back, and I am also pleased to welcome new students to our school! This year, we are having many changes, one, a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delacour! Give a warm welcome!" Many students erupted in cheers and claps as they looked at Fleur, who was blushing mildly.  
  
"This year, we are having many new students coming from different schools, something that has not happened since the school started, and I must ask you not to ask them any questions, they are getting sorted into their houses after the feast," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye as he spoke, "As we all know, the former Minester of Magic failed to tend to his duties and did not prepare the public for what was coming, Voldemorts return, and was booted of the Minestry, I am the momentary minester, the people running are Amos Diggory, Lucius Malfoy, and Arthur Weasley, I personally and voting for Mr. Weasley." Many people were whispering and murmuring.  
  
Hermione turned stunned to Ron, "You knew about this?"  
  
Ron stared at her with wide eyes, "Bloody hell! My father's running for Minister, and Professor Dumbledore is the substitute Minister!"  
  
Harry grinned at him, "Wow, Ron, that's great for your dad, I hope he wins!" Ron beamed and they all turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Once again, the Forbidden Forest, is of course, forbidden, and a list of school rules in posted at Mr. Filches office," Dumbledore said, winking carefully at Harry, who was shocked at this, "The club, D. A. Will continue, if the leader agree's, and coins will once again be handed out if he does, and if he does, new members will be welcome." Harry sat, staring, shocked.  
  
"Many things will be decided tomorrow, and as soon as we decide everything, we will hold another meeting," Professor Dumbledore said, nearing the end of his speech, "Everyone not sorted, stay in the hall, and everyone who knows about what I am talking about, shall also stay, now, off to your dormitories!"  
  
The hall silently started emptying. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and members of the W. W. P. P. Stayed in the hall and waited patiently. When everyone else left, they made their way up to the teachers table.  
  
"Hello, welcome to our school!" Professor Dumbledore said as they all stood in front of him, "We are here to decide some matters, first of all, Harry would you like to continue D. A.?"  
  
Harry stood, dumbfounded for a second, and then snapped back, "Sure! That would be great!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "But, Mr. Potter here will probably not always be able to attend, so do we have a substitute?" Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna all raised their hands.  
  
Dumbledore grinned, "If Harry cannot attend, you all will teach together, as for you, Ms. Granger, do you think you could make some more coins?" Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay, let the sorting begin!" Professor McGonagall said, taking the Sorting Hat and placing it back on the stool. Harry caught a glimpse of Professor Snape. Snape caught his eye and made a disgusted face.  
  
"Alison, Thalia!" McGonagall called. A ver short, brown aired girl stepped up and had the hat placed on her head.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted after about two seconds. Luna smiled brightly at her and shook her hand.  
  
Many, many other got sorted, many into Gryffindor, some into Slytherin, a few into Hufflepuff, and many into Ravenclaw.  
  
"Looks like we got many bright students here!" McGonagall said, studying the new students, but then continued, "Janice, Langley!" After about a split second, she got sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
"Johnson, Sarah!" Professor McGonagall read aloud, Myriah's older sister stepped up to the stool and waited, excitedly.  
  
Finally, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Johnson, Myriah!" McGonagall said, and Then Myriah stumbled up onto the stool, almost as clumsily as Tonks.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted loudly in a matter of seconds. Finally the last people got sorted and everyone was allowed to leave.  
  
"Slytherin's go with Professor Snape, here, Ravenclaws' go with Professor Flitwick, Hufflepuffs go with Professor Sprout and Gryffindor's go with me, Harry, you stay here!" Professor said over the murmuring of the new students.  
  
Harry groaned and walked over to Professor Dumbledore, "Yes?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Harry, Fleur would love to know if you would like to help her teach some very special lessons with the school?"  
  
Harry looked over to Fleur and she smiled sheepishly, "Sure, I'd love to, as long as it won't effect my scedule."  
  
Dumbledore frowned, "No, this year, the school will be taking the lessons together, members of the order will be helping periodically throughout the year, but Professor Delacour and yourself will be the main teachers." Harry nodded.  
  
"Speaking of your schedule, you will be taking private lessons with different teachers, and will be continuing Occlumency, although with a different teacher," Professor McGonagall said, winking at Harry, "Remember what I said about helping you become an auror no matter what, even if it was the last thing I did? Well, I still plan on keeping that pact."  
  
Harry eyes lit up, "Do you mean to say you will help me with my Potions?" Professor McGonagall smiled and nodded. Professor Snape, however, growled something under his breath and left.  
  
"You will also be taking private, and somewhat unique lessons with Professor Lupin," Professor Dumbledore said, "They will take place in the 'Room of Requirement' after you teach D. A. With Professor Lupin, and I am afraid to say, you will be given special privileges to use magic whenever absolutely needed by myself, the momentary Minister of Magic." Harry grinned and nodded.  
  
"Alright, Harry, you may leave," Professor McGonagall said, "The Gryfindor common room password is 'Death-minor Crosser, good-night." Harry nodded and left.  
  
Harry slowly made his way up to the Gryffindor tower, not wanting to see what was waiting for him. Harry muttered the password once he reached the 'Fat Lady' and slowly entered.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screeched, running over to him and hugging his, her bushy hair in his face. He slowly pushed her away and collapsed into the couch.  
  
"Home once again, thank gawed!" He said with a sigh of relief. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville all came and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Mate, you know what?" Ron asked, excitedly, "There's a package in your room on your bed that Hedwig just dropped off, and it looks like a broom!"  
  
Harry frowned, "Huh? A broom? I'll be right back!" He ran up the stairs to the common room and quietly made his way to his bed, as not to wake all the newcomers and old students. Surely enough, laying on his bed was a package perfectly shaped like a broom. He grabbed it and ran back downstairs.  
  
Everyone gathered around him on the floor as he set it down and searched for a card or letter.  
  
To Harry,  
  
This is something I got from an old friend, newest model yet, nobody has ever heard about it yet, even.  
  
But, if you are reading this, it means I am either in grave danger, or dead, sadly enough, for my friend told me she would send you the newest model before she ever told anyone she ever had it if I ever died or was in danger of dying.  
  
Your godfather, Snuffles.  
  
Harry looked painfully at the letter. Sirius. Snuffles was Sirius. This was a letter from his dead godfather. Hermione hugged him gently and Ron patted his shoulders.  
  
"So, I see you're all in deep with emotions, but can't you just open it?!" Neville asked, impatiantly.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. He put the letter inside his pocket and started gingerly opening the package.  
  
Inside lay a silver bodied broom with blue bristles. On the side it engraved, Starlight Skyscraper "I haven't heard of that before what kind of broom is it?" Neville asked excitedly. Harry shrugged and ran a finger over it perfectly smooth surface, "It's brand new, no one's ever even been told about it before, it's from a friend of a friend."  
  
Hermione frowned, "Are you sure, what if Bellatrix sent it to you or something?"  
  
Harry smiled as he lifted the weightless broom, "I know, it's his writing, it's just like him to get me a broom." Harry silently left the room and headed for bed and placed his broom against his bedside table. Sirius was waiting for him on his bed. Harry climbed into bed without taking off his clothes and went to sleep with Sirius under his arm. * "Harry, mate, wake up!" Ron yelled, shaking Harry's shoulders. Sirius let out a yelp and ran across the room and curled up in corner.  
  
"Ugh! What?" Harry asked, bolting upright in bed, "For the first time in ages, I get a good sleep and people keep on waking me up!"  
  
"Everyone wants to see your new broom before classes start!" Ron exclaimed, throwing clothing at Harry's head.  
  
"Ron, I never took my clothes off!" Harry said tiredly.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Well, you smell, so get some new clothes on and grab your broom, and for heavens sake, hurry up!"  
  
Harry did was he was told grumpily, gave Sirius some fresh food and water, grabbed his new broom and left for the Quidditch Pitch with Ron.  
  
"I still don't see why we had to get out so dang early, what time is it, anyway?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
Ron laughed, "It's about seven in the morning, like I said, everyone want to see your new broom!"  
  
Harry groaned, "How many people would you say?"  
  
Ron bit his lip, "The whole school, it's like a bit of a race, with you and, um, the Slytherin team, that's all, no big deal, you can handle it." Ron patted Harry on the back.  
  
"WHAT! THE WHOLE SCHOOL! WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY I GOT IT FROM, AND HOW DOES THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOW, AND HOW THE HECK DID I GET INTO HAVING A RACE WITH THE WHOLE SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM?!" Harry screeched angrily.  
  
Ron jumped, "Well, lets just say, words spread fast with us Gryffindor's, and as for the Slytherin's that's Madam Hooches' fault, she wanted to test out this new broom."  
  
Harry swore under his breath, "Why does this always happen to me? It's to early to do this!"  
  
They entered the Pitch and Harry noticed that the stands were just as full as if it were a Quidditch match.  
  
"What the heck, Ron! I'm going to die, I've never even been on it yet!" Harry screamed at Ron, who just nudged Harry into the Pitch. Harry groaned.  
  
"And here he is, the youngest player in over a century, with his new broom, HARRY POTTER!" A female voice echoed through the stadium. Harry gulped and walked into the center of the Pitch where Madam Hooch was standing with her old, beaten up broom.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter, may I see your broom?" She asked, and without waiting for an answer, she grabbed it from his shoulder and began inspecting it.  
  
She waved her wand and it magnified her voice so it filled the Pitch, "AND IT'S A STARLIGHT SKYSCRAPER! NEVER SEEN ONE BEFORE!" Harry groaned as the Gryffindor stands erupted in applause.  
  
"But, Madam Hooch, I've never even ridden it before!" Harry protested, but the Slytherin Keeper had already taken his places a few feet away from Harry, ready to go at any second. Harry slowly positioned himself in the ready position.  
  
"THREE LAPS, NO SHORT CUTS, GRYFFINDOR SEEKER AGAINST SLYTHERIN KEEPER! ON YOUR MARKS!... GET SET!... GO!" Madam Hooches' voice roared. Harry kicked of the ground and felt the wind whip his face before he even got straight. It caught him by surprise, but he kept going. The broom had perfect balance and a gained altitude quick. It took Harry a second for his eyes to adjust. He didn't know it was possible to see when at such a speed. Things whipped by him as if they were never there, and yet he could see details perfectly. The stands were filled with people clapping and cheering, the only ones who weren't were the Slytherin's, Harry could see them looking angry at something a long distance behind him. Harry could not, however, see Malfoy in the stands and hoped that he wasn't racing him, too. He saw Ron's and Hermione's faces whip by, clapping and cheering, Hagrid looking amazed, Dumbledore looking amazed and quite amuzed, Neville looking quite happy and Luna, who was the new announcer, apparently, was sitting cheering and clapping, excitedly. Ginny was standing up and clapping furiously.  
  
Harry grinned as he finished the track, landing perfectly.  
  
"HARRY POTTER WINS ROUND ONE!" Luna shouted. The Gryffindors all cheered.  
  
Harry stood there for about five minutes until the other player arrived. He glared at harry with a disgusted look on his already ugly face. Harry laughed lightly and watched him disappear into the stands as two more great, ugly Slytherin's arrived, one a girl with dark blonde hair and the other a boy with light brown hair.  
  
"AND HERE ARE THE BEATERS! BUT ARE THEY ANY MATCH FOR HARRY ON HIS STARLIGHT SKYSCRAPER?!" Luna exclaimed, giving Harry the thumbs up sign and smiling widely.  
  
"ON YOUR MARKS!..." Madam Hooch yelled at the top of her lungs, "GET SET!... GO!"  
  
Harry lifted and this time was more prepeared for the sudden blast of wind against his face, which gave him a quicker start, pushing him even farther ahead then before.  
  
Just then, Harry saw Professor Snape mutter something under his breath from the stands and leaned forward to go faster. He sped to the finish line and landed smoothly, he looked up at the stands again, but Snape was gone.  
  
"HARRY POTTER WINS AGAIN! KEEPER AND BEATERS OUT! CHASERS NEXT!" Luna exclaimed.  
  
Three, burly, muscular looking boys appeared a few feet away from Harry on a newer model of broomstick. Harry groaned, maybe this would be half-way hard.  
  
"ON YOUR MARKS!..." Madam Hooch roared, Harry got ready, "GET SET!... GO!!!" Harry kicked off the ground and was in a matter of seconds way ahead of all of them. After about three minutes, Harry had one again and was grinning at himself, this was the best present Sirius could have given him. After a long wait, the Chasers landed and stomped off.  
  
"OKAY, IT'S THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! HARRY POTTER, GRYFFINDOR SEEKER AGAINST DRACO MALFOY, SLYTHERIN SEEKER!" Luna shouted eagerly. Mconagall whispered something in Luna's ear and Luna nodded, still grinning.  
  
Malfoy climped onto the pitch and stood close to Harry, an evil grin on his face. But, Malfoy still had a Nimbus 2001, so harry wasn't worried.  
  
"ON YOUR MARKS!..." Madam Hooch shouted, "GET SET!... GO!!!"  
  
Harry jumped up, but before he could get three inches off the ground, Malfoy crashed into him and knocked him down, Harry pushed off the ground with his feet before he could crash and gained immediate momentum.  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle in anguish, but both Harry and Malfoy ignored it and kept on with the race. Harry caught up to Malfoy in a matter of seconds and passes him, but Malfoy went one handed and pulled out his wand and shouted a curse at Harry, who heard this, and dived, climbing back up moments before he hit the ground.  
  
The adrenalin in Harry was pumping as he caught back up to Malfoy. The crowd was booing and screaming to stop, but Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy win. He leaned forward and gained speed, reaching Malfoy and quickly passing him.  
  
Harry zig-zagged as not to get hit by the curses Malfoy was throwing at him.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! DRACO MALFOY, LAND IMMEDIATLY!" Professor McGonagalls voice rang through the Quidditch Pitch. Harry kept on zig-zagging and passes the finish line, just barely missing a curse Draco was using. Harry landed quickly and ran into the stands.  
  
Ron met up with him, "Harry, what just happened?!"  
  
Harry caught his breath, "Mate, Malfoy really does want to kill me! I was just barely dodging all those curses!"  
  
"Hary, he used an Unforgivable on you!" Ron exclaimed, just as Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him, soon followed by Ginny, who did the same.  
  
Harry turned to all of them, "He used and Unforgivable on me?!" They all nodded their heads vigorously.  
  
"He is so going to Azkaban!" Harry exclaimed, falling to his knees on the cold, dewy grass, "I am sorry to say, but he takes after his father!"  
  
"Harry! Go to Dumbledore's office, quick!" A voice shouted from the pitch. Harry turned and ran for Dumbledore's office. When he got there, the gargoyle swung open, inside was Fawkes waiting. As soon as harry entered, the Gargoyle shut with a loud bang! and Snap! And landed on Harry's shoulder, who then collapsed into a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and sighed.  
  
"Great! Just perfect! Isn't it bad enough Voldemort and his dad are after me?" Harry said angrily, looking Fawkes in the eye. The majestic bird cooed and butted his forehead against Harry's face like a cat. Harry, without even realizing it, had his Starlight Skyscraper slung over his shoulder, and this, being extremely uncomfortable, took it down and leaned it against Dumbledore's desk, just as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Trelawney, Firenze, Fleur, the rest of the teachers, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna rushed in, scaring the living daylights out of Harry, of course.  
  
Harry stood up, and turned to them, "What was up with that git?! I swear he's worse then Voldemort!" Ron cringed.  
  
Dumbledore frowned, "I am afraid he going to have to get expelled, or at least suspended for a long while, we cannot have that behavior going on around here, it is just completely unexectable!"  
  
"Malfoy, suspeneded? My dreams have come true!" Harry said sarcastically, grinning.  
  
"Now you won't have someone to rival your Quidditch skills," McGonagall pointed out.  
  
"I don't care! Now I don't have to worry about him killing me behind my back!" Harry said excitedly. McGonagall couldn't help give a little chuckle.  
  
"My life would be perfect if it weren't for, wait, my life sucks, but right now, I don't care! Malfoy isn't in school! But wait, who will be atking his place on the Quidditch team as Seeker?" Harry said, grinning and looking as if he could jump up and down.  
  
"His younger sister, Isis, quite the polite chap, really, she's quite good at Quidditch, which reminds me, how did you get your new broom?" Professor Dumbledore asked, a glitter in his eyes.  
  
Harry smiled, "Oh get off it! You know everything!" Dumbledore laughed, lightheartedly.  
  
"But do you know who that friend of his is?" Hermione asked, not saying Sirius's direct name.  
  
Dumbledore frowned, "I am afraid I know not the answer to that question, you will have to ask Remus, perhaps he knows."  
  
Harry cocked his head, "You, not know the answer to a question, this is the perfect day!" Dumbledore smiled kindly. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all smiling.  
  
"Harry, it's great to see you happy again," Ginny said softly. Harry grinned at her and she did the famous Weasley blush.  
  
"So, Mr. Potter, what do you have next on your schedule?" Professor McGonagall asked. Harry reached into his robes and pulled out his schedule he had put away the night before.  
  
He studied it carefully, "Care of Magical Creatures, but Hagrid is off, who's going to be teaching? I haven't seen any new teachers except Fleu- Professor Delacour?" Fleur blushed slightly.  
  
"Okay, well, you'll have to see when you get there, I will escort you down to the gorunds," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling, a gleam in his eyes. Harry waved good-bye to his friends as Dumbledore shoved him out the door, Snape snarling as they left the room. Dumbledore silently walked in front of Harry as they left the castle and walked onto the grounds, the Forbidden Forest looking gloomier then ever. The Whomping Willow was raging as usual and was looking quite dead, but lively all the same. Harry pulled out his schedule and studied it, next he had Defense Against the Dark Arts and then Potions. Later he had Transfiguration and then Charms. He also noticed 'Remedial Potions,' and other unusual stuff like 'Special classes,' but there was also Divination.  
  
"Professor, what are 'Special Classes?'" Harry asked softly.  
  
Professor Dumbledore slowed down a little so that Harry was walking next to him, "Do not discuss that here, just go to the 'Room of Requirement' when the time comes." Harry sighed and carefully put his schedule back in his pocket.  
  
"You must not say a word, but Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood and. Mr. Creevey are some of the new Prefects, that will be announced tomorrow, along with the other topics we discussed today," Professor Dumbledore added in a droning voice. Harry frowned but nodded.  
  
***9 Classes With Dumbledore Finally, Dumbledore and Harry reached the class who were waiting at the edge of the forest with Professor McGonagall. "Hello, class, I will be teaching this class while Hagrid is momentarily away," Professor Dumbledore said, "Today we will be learning about Acromantula's." Harry stood, gaping. Ron, Hermione and Neville took their places next to him. Harry saw Malfoy with a sly grin on his face. Professor McGonagall nodded at Dumbledore and left. "We thought Professor McGonagall was going to teach! She said we were waiting for some people, and we knew one of them was you, but we didn't know who the other person was!" Hermione exclaimed quietly. "The Acromantula is a monsterous eight-eyed spider capable of human speech. It originated in Borneo, where it inhabits dense jungle, the Ministry of Magic puts it in the five class rating because it is highly dangerous," Professor Dumbledore said, staning in front of the class, "Acromantula eggs are defined as Class A Non-Tradeable Goods by the Department for the Regulation and Cxontrol of Magical Creatures, can anyone here describe an Acromantula?" Dumbledore looked towards Harry and Ron, who were growing red in the face. Harry slowly raised his hand. "Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore smiled. "Acromantula's are big, hairy, scary and rude, they can have lots and lots of babies," Harry said, frowning. Dumbledore nodded, "You and Mr. Weasley have both seen one before, am I correct?" Ron raised his hand, "Yes, in our second year, sir, they're really disgusting." Dumbledore grinned, "The Acromantula was once believed to be the creature guarding the Chamber of Secrets, but it was actually the Basalisk." Harry frowned and thought, 'Why was Dumbledore telling everyone this now?' "Now back to the Acromantula," Professor Dumbledore continued. Harry's mind drifted as he sat, looking deep into the forest. He thought he saw a small figure glide by inside, but he shook his head and it was gone. "Okay, Minerva, will you please everyone to their next classes and bring back the new students?" Professor Dumbledore asked once the class was over. Harry turned around. Harry saw Professor McGonagall. Everyone followed her. Harry Neville, and Ron got dropped off at Defense Against the Dark Arts while Hermione went to the History of Magic. Sitting behind the desk was a nervous looking Fleur, "Velcome class, today ve'll be learning avout vounter curses." Harry, Neville and Ron sat next to each other at the front of the room with Ron gaping at Fleur. Harry slapped his hand lightly across the back of Ron's head. "Stop staring!" Harry hissed. Ron blinked and his ears went bright red in embarrassment. Harry groaned and turned back to Fleur, giving her an encouraging smile, she smiled back, thankfully. "There Vare Very few curses vat don't 'ave counter curses, can anyone name a vew?" Fleur asked, smiling, Harry raised his hand, "Yes, Harry?" "Avada Kedavra is one of them, I don't know about the other Unforgivable's," Harry replied quietly. Fleur smiled, "Yes, you're probably zee one who know zee most about zat curse, aren't you?" Harry felt blood rushing to his face. Fleur taught on, with all the boys dazed, but intent on listening. Finally the class ended and Ron, Neville and Harry left the class with Professor McGonagall to Potions. "I am so glad we're taking this class together!" Neville exclaimed, "If we weren't all going to be Auror's, we'd probably have to take Potions seperatly!" "Yes, well, Professor Dumbledore had a little chat with Professor Snape, and he agreed to not take points away from Gryffindor without an actual reason," Professor McGonagall added. Ron and Harry exchanged happy glances. "Sit down," Snape snarled when they entered the room. Malfoy looked expectantly at him, wondering why no points were taken. Malfoy sat, looking downright angry, while Snape taught about some mild truth potion. Snape also looked angry through the class, probably because he knew Harry would tell Professor McGonagall if he took any points for no reason. "Everyone, follow me to the Great Hall for lunch," Snape snarled. Harry, Ron and Neville groaned as Snape led them slowly to the Great Hall. Once they got there, they all ran over to Hermione, Ginny, and all the other Gryffindor's. "Guess what!?" Neville exclaimed to the table of very chatty people, they all looked at him expectantly, "Snape can't take points away unless he really needs to any more, so he can't take points from us just for making a mistake or something anymore!" Hermione grinned, "That's great, Neville! Have you used you new wand yet?" Neville's face fell, "No, I haven't used it once yet, I'm starting to think I never will!" Hermione laughed lightly, "Well, I bet you'll be much better with your own wand, like they say, the wand chooses the wizard, and that wand defiantly chose you!" Ron jabbed her in the ribs. "You were there when he bought it?" Dean Thomas asked, curiously. Hermione frowned, "No, but, it- it just looks-it just looks right for him, you know what I mean?" Dean, and Seamus didn't look like they bought it and shrugged. Everyone then dug into their food, soup, bread, and sandwiches. After a while, there was no food left and Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, "Hello, I would like to announce a few new things going on here, first of all, the group D. A. Will be continuing, and any people who would like to join, talk to either Professor McGonagall or myself, the first date will be decided in one week, secondly, a memorial for Sirius Black will be held one week from tomorrow, do not ask any questions about it, just come if you would like, it will be held on the Quidditch Pitch." Many people in the hall were whispering and murmuring, Harry, however, just shoved his face in his hands. "Also, as many of yo have already noticed, teachers have been escorting you to your classes, do not be alarmed, this is just a safety precaution, and no one this year is to question Harry Potter or our new events on what is going on this year, now, Professors, please escort the students to their classes," Professor Dumbledore said, sitting back down. Professor McGonagall walked over to the Gryffindor table and led everyone to their classes. She then led the last people to her classroom for Transfiguration. Ron, Harry and Neville sat next to Hermione for the class. "So there's going to be a service for Sirius Black?" Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry shrugged, "I guess so, today was the first I heard about it, I guess it's a new idea." Hermione gave a sympathetic smile as the class started. They didn't do any magic, they just learned about curtain spells. Harry wasn't really listening to any of it, his mind was off, thinking about Sirius. "So, you knew Sirius Black, and he never murdered you, or anything?" Neville asked, a very shocked expression on his face as Professor Flitwick led them to his classroom. Finally, the classes for the day ended, the only entertaining thing that happened was Malfoy threatening a little again, with Harry once again ignoring it. 


End file.
